Technical Field
This invention relates generally to liquid soap filling device and more particularly to a liquid soap filling device for filling under-counter mount liquid soap dispenser with a premeasured amount of liquid soap.
State of the Art
The use of liquid soap is abundant and various types of dispensers are utilized. There are dispensers that rest on the counter, dispensers that mount on a wall, dispensers that are mounted under a counter with a nozzle portion extending above the counter and the like. The refilling of these dispensers is performed manually by a user pouring in liquid soap through a fill opening in the container and visually determining when to stop the filling process. This is very difficult to perform a visual determination of liquid soap volume in a container that is mounted under a counter top. Further, because it is under the counter top, directing the liquid soap into the fill opening is also difficult. Often a user, when filling an under-counter mounted container, will over fill, under fill and/or spill onto the counter top. This must all be done with the user holding the refill container and carefully pouring the liquid soap into the dispensing container.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of liquid soap filling devices for an improved device to fill under-counter mounted liquid soap dispensers.